Question: Without using a calculator, convert the fraction to a decimal. $\dfrac12 = $
Solution: Let's draw $\dfrac{1}{2}$ on a fraction model. Decimals are a special way of writing fractions like tenths and hundredths. How can we shade the same area using tenths? $\dfrac{1}{2}$ is the same as $5$ tenths. Lets use a place value table to write $5$ tenths as a decimal. Ones Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $5$ $\dfrac{1}{2}=0.5$